minipaninifandomcom-20200214-history
Character Ideas
Butler/Banks Family Kylie Butler - 22 - Barfield - College Student Kylie has always been an overachiever and a perfectionist. She had a certain order for everything, and if there was one thing she hated, it was mess. She lived her life to a schedule and she got especially stressed if things didn't go according to plan. Her mother had her when she was only fifteen, much to the dismay of her grandmother, who wanted her daughter to go further in life than end up as a teen mother. Kylie is still infinitely proud of her mother and loves her to bits. Brady Banks - 20 - Blackwood Mountain - Busboy Brady was always very resentful to his father for cheating on his mother, and for the longest time, he would only go visit his dad because he was legally obliged to. He never spent a lot of time with his father or his new siblings after his parents divorced, but eventually he got over living with his emotionally unstable mother, and realised it would be best for him to move in with his father who was well off financially and had always offered him a free room. Unlike his step-sister, he doesn't have many aspirations or goals and doesn't make plans for anything more than the short term. Jordan Banks - 15 - Barfield - High School Student Jordan was the first child to actually be born to Kylie's mother and Brady's father. They were always praised as the 'good child' when compared to Kylie and Brady who could never seem to stop arguing when they were together. This also made them feel like they had a huge expectation placed on them that no one else had because they were expected to take on the best qualities of both their older siblings, but omit the bad ones. They probably started dressing up differently and messing around when they hit high school in order to try and get some attention after suffering from middle child syndrome. Zack & Morgan Banks - 13 - Barfield - High School Student Isaac & Morgan were raised together and were practically inseparable as kids. They did everything together, they shared food, shared toys and even shared a bed, despite their parents always putting them in separate beds. However, once they started getting older, their parents knew that it wasn't as acceptable for them to be as close as they were. They were going through different changes in their lives and had different hormonal changes. They got separated, and they initially protested, but now as they start high school and go through high school, they're finding they are both a lot more different than they initially thought, and it's not easy for either of them. Mikaela Banks - 10 - Barfield - Elementary School Student Mikaela was born with what felt like the biggest gap between her siblings. Her twin siblings had each other, and her older siblings were more like carers for her than siblings or friends. She also had the benefit of being the last child born and having the attention of everyone and being treated as the princess. She often feels some envy from Jordan, but she still enjoys spending a day with her sister, Kylie or her big brother, Brady, who has a soft spot for her, and would protect her no matter what. Pavlov sisters Anastasia & Milena Pavlov Anastasia is very strong-willed and controlling, doing whatever she wants, whenever she wants. From a young age, she's been able to manipulate her dad into letting her do what she wants, even if all she wanted was to be a normal kid for a while. She often feels she never had a choice about becoming famous and that anything that happened as a result of her being famous was all her mother's fault. Anastasia is very good at knowing people and knowing what they're up to, especially if it's someone she knows well. They have to be extremely well-trained to keep a secret from her. She also knew exactly the right things to say to turn her parents against each other and eventually break them up. She became famous for being a reckless, child star gone wild, but luckily for her, the media managed to blame most of it on her parents' divorce and keep the blame off her. After graduating Lebeaux Preparatory School, Anastasia decided to go back to acting, because she wasn't just good at it, she was great. Her best quality was being able to play on people's emotions and deceive them, and when she used it for acting, she was almost unstoppable. She made her debut acting break as an adult, starring as the main character in The Thunder Games. Since then, she's been on a bit of a roll, taking in the best years of her life as a multi-millionaire. Milena is very quiet, and she prefers to keep her opinions to herself. Like her sister, however, she has a very acute sense of being able to tell someone's emotions and tell if someone's lying to her. She's usually the girl of not so many words. The girl who stands back and observes, rather than jumps in and starts the conversations. When she's on camera, she's a director's best friend, because she does exactly what she's asked in one take with no objections. When she's off, she's so used to being a background character, she hardly says anything. No one asked her if she would have preferred to stay acting and not go to high school, but she just did what she was told and went to school anyway. She made a few friends, but she became a bit judgemental and she pushed a lot of them away whenever she started to sense they weren't being genuine to her. Underneath that moody, quiet exterior, Milena is actually very clever, and she loves reading, she would kill for someone to talk to about politics and other intellectual topics, and she would love to go somewhere big in her life, but right now, her greatest fear is that she's going to be stuck doing whatever her family decides is best for her, whether it be acting, living a 'normal' life or something new entirely. She can't help but worry that her life is disappearing right in front of her eyes. Category:Planning